


The Almost Meeting

by Moonpop



Series: Good Omens [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And he'll be with Pepper soon, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), He and Loki are good friends, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, This series is anti-angst, blink and you‘ll miss it Loki/Natasha, but no hard feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpop/pseuds/Moonpop
Summary: Loki and Thor almost meet*************The first in a tooth-rotting domestic fluff series I am writing that will involve copious amounts of sex later on.





	The Almost Meeting

Thor and Loki almost meet at a bar the first time. She clocks him as soon as she comes in. He’s with a large group of friends and even in the crowded bar his big barrel laugh is audible. Between that and those shoulders, it’s worth further investigation. 

She chooses a place at the bar over a table (if she could even find and keep one for a single person). Hopefully he’ll see her. If not she can see the group from here and look for her own chance. She thinks it comes sooner than anticipated when a new guy shows up and the blonde makes his way out of the booth – 

And holy _fuck_ did someone bring one of her fantasies to life? He’s at least 6’3” if not 6’5,” broad is an _understatement_ , and his clothes show off every inch of how chiseled he – 

She feels herself flushing so badly she looks away. He might be interested in _her_ , but he won’t be in a tomato. 

The newcomer must be a personal acquaintance as they chat with the group for only a minute before moving over to the bar. _Damn,_ Loki thinks, “Her” guy takes the position with his back to her. 

She orders another drink and thinks. When the bar tender hands it to her, she takes it and makes her way over to the group. There are several women over there and Loki takes the approach of hovering nearby while looking ‘shy,’ ‘tentative,’ and – most importantly – ‘hopeful.’ 

It only takes a few minutes before an _extremely_ attractive redhead at the end of the booth notices and asks if she’d like to join them. She gives Loki a full, foot to head, _look_. She’s so beautiful that Loki is speechless for a moment. She glances at the full group for the first time and _Jesus_ , did she stumble on an entire group of actors she doesn’t know? The group is jokingly, unbelievably attractive. 

The redhead starts to scoot over and before anyone else can stat to follow suit, Loki steps up to the table with the clear intention of standing. While the pretty redhead’s potential offer is _deeply_ tempting, she’ll keep it for option #2 if ‘tall, light, and handsome’ doesn’t work out. 

“My friend was supposed to come with me tonight, but she cancelled _after_ I was already here, so now I’m not sure what to do with myself.” She looks into her drink and gives a self-deprecating laugh, “but you guys seem fun.” 

“Well, you’re obviously very perceptive.” 

Success! She hadn’t been 100% sure if the guy who is the other bookend of the booth had been actually looking at her or not. She turns her full attention to him and does the following: 

Leans her right side against the table which leaves her left hip – and, not to be immodest - perfect ass on display (you’re welcome lush redhead). Then, to complete the look, she brings her left arm across the top of her abdomen to grip her right arm. This gives her the look of needing to ‘hold’ herself – and therefore be shy or tentative – while more importantly giving her ample chest a chance to display itself to its full potential.

The second “shoulders” turns around she’ll be the first thing he sees, presented at her finest. 

She’s there with a mission that she is becoming increasingly distracted from as she realizes how funny, smart, and interesting the group actually is. She manages to at least stay turned towards Tony, and therefore “shoulders,” but she can’t exactly keep up her super specific pose indefinitely. It’s been at least fifteen minutes and waiting for Thor – she’s pretty sure now that that is his name – hasn’t been the chore she was expecting. 

Nat says something particularly funny, but when Loki turns to her head to add to it, she refrains from the _look_ Nat gives her, right before she nods her pretty head in Thor’s direction. 

_Busted_ , Loki thinks. Followed by, _Oh well. Unless she’s a complete asshole I guess I can kiss that opportunity goodbye._ She gives Nat a soft smile and small shrug before turning back around and finishing her drink. 

She doesn’t even manage to set her glass down before Tony is standing up, “clearly the two of us need refills. Shall we?” He offers her his arm. She laughs, genuinely, and takes it. “We shall.” 

Now she’s got a perfect excuse to be _presented_ to Thor. _And_ , she thinks, even if I get shot down tonight, I might still leave here with some new friends. This is something Loki would desperately like to have considering she only has two right now and one doesn't even live in the same city. 

She’s rather surprised when instead of Tony turning around to walk to the closest part of the bar he leads her over to almost exactly where she had been before.  


“Its way less crowded over here.” It’s not and takes quite a while for them to get their drinks. Since Loki can’t track Thor like this, her back to him as well now, without being obvious and rude – and frankly a touch hurtful at this point – she actually gives Tony her full attention. 

He continues to be charming, intelligent, interesting, and _funny_. He’s handsome on top of all of that and Loki feels, not for the first time, a pang of regret that she’s talking to another great guy whom she genuinely likes….and who does _nothing_ for her physically. She’d love to say that she considers character first and body second, but at twenty-four years old she’s learned her lesson more than enough times. Her libido is too high to do anything other than consider her overly specific type first. That being said, she’s half given up on this particular stranger and decides to just enjoy Tony’s (platonic) company for the night. Enough that she is so engrossed in telling a story that she completely misses Tony watching the hand single conversation happening behind her _and_ Thor leaving. 

Rhodey gets Tony’s attention to single to him that the group is leaving and ‘are you two coming along?’ Tony gives the slightest head shake while laughing at Loki’s story. Rhodey gives a single thumbs up to say he understands followed by a double thumbs up. Good luck. 

Loki is enjoying herself so much that it takes almost an hour, and several more drinks, before she realizes that the group, including Thor, has left. 

“Where did all of your friends go?” She checks her watch, “oh wow, it’s almost one. I should get home.” 

“To answer your question: I have no idea where they went,” he finishes his drink, “probably to another bar.” He smiles. “Should I escort you home?” 

She gives him a soft smile, “I’d appreciate it. It’s a twenty minute walk from here.” 

Tony settles up the bill and they head out. 

“Tony,” Loki says reluctantly when they`re out on the street, “I really do appreciate you walking me home. And I really enjoyed tonight.” 

“But,” Tony responds, ruefully. 

“But,” she says back with an embarrassed smile, “walking me home is all that is going to happen tonight. I sincerely do want us to be friends though.” 

He returns her tentative smile with a sad one of his own, “Sure, kid.” 

They walk a bit in silence. “Can I ask why since it is clearly not my company that is the issue?” 

“You’re not my type,” she cringes while saying it. She’s fully aware of how shallow it sounds. 

“I’m not attractive enough,” he ‘corrects.’ 

And now Loki is annoyed. Is he a masochist or a sadist that he needs this spelled out for him? “You’re simply not my type,” she repeats, tightly. 

More silence that is far more awkward this time. They need to turn at the light and Loki is just about to suggest that they split at the crosswalk when Tony suddenly exclaims: “Son of a _bitch_ , Thor!” 

Loki reels back at this. “Excuse me?” She says, confused. 

“Thor,” he repeats, exasperated, “I was trying to figure out why you came to our table and why you were so focused on me the entire time, but now I’m getting shot down.” 

He stops talking and walking, turning to stop Loki from walking as well. “But by being turned towards me you’d be the first thing Thor would see when he turned back to the table,” he accuses. 

Loki rolls her eyes and walks around him, “Okay – I’ll give it to you – that is _exactly_ what I was doing.” She looks at him from the corner of her eye as he catches up to her and they turn the corner, “and it was a total dick move on my part.” Loki feels both embarrassed and guilty now and cares for neither. 

“But I’ll remind you that Thor never even looked in my direction, so we were both ‘shot down.’”

“We lost,” Tony huffs, catching up to her. 

“Well if you’re going to be a baby about it - sure. No sex, we lost.” She rolls her eyes again, “so fuck my genuine offer of friendship I guess.” 

Now it’s Tony’s turn to feel embarrassed and guilty. 

“I didn’t mean _that_ exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Only four days left fam - stay safe from spoilers!


End file.
